Al Tuo Fianco
by Anniih
Summary: ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan ingenuo? ¿Por qué sigue a ese alemán? ¿Por qué? El pacto de ellos dos ya no tiene validez alguna. Solo son unos traidores. *AlemaniaxItalia*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen con gloria a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Constará de **dos** capítulos. Lemon; Yaoi/Shonen-ai en el segundo capítulo. Juego de tiempos. Las fechas acontecidas no son del todo 100%, pueda que varíe y haya equivocación, sorry, pero lo que cuenta es la trama =D

**Pareja:** AlemaniaxItalia/LudwigxFeliciano.

Si alguien se trauma no soy responsable.

* * *

**.**

**Al Tuo Fianco**

**.**

_Julio de 1943. _

El gobierno italiano se colapsa. Todo se va a la mierda por culpa de ese macho-patatas ¡Él tiene la culpa de todo lo que está pasando! Nunca quiso entrar a ser aliado de ese alemán, nunca. Pero su tonto hermano menor tenía que convertirse en su amigo. Seguro, miren las consecuencias del amiguito del año. Su sur se encuentra totalmente invadido por malnacidos de los aliados sin poder hacer nada, pero por suerte el norte sigue intacto. Su hermano se mantiene a salvo…aun. Aunque quiera ocultar su miedo y nerviosismo calmando la situación sobre todo para Feliciano quien yace más cobarde y melancólico de lo normal, no deja de preocuparse…en mirarlo preguntándose qué cosas se le pasa por la cabeza, puede sonar estúpido pero quiere saber qué piensa y si tendrá alguna idea para salir de esta, porque ni él mismo, con su carácter rudo lo sabe…aparte de tener en cuenta en patear el trasero del inglés. Sin embargo, esas ideas se van cuando Arthur les pide una negociación. A Italia Romano le agrada bastante, no así en Italia Veneziano.

_Septiembre de 1943._

Costó. Fue difícil. Feliciano se negaba en aceptar arrugando el entrecejo y gritando sollozo. Pero de todas formas aceptó. Claro, gracias a la ayuda de su hermano mayor quien le gritaba para hacerlo entrar en razón de puta vez o ambos acabarían en una crisis o desaparecerían como país, mandando a la mierda la unificación entre insultos tras insultos. Debía darse cuenta que no tenían a donde ir, que estaban perdidos, y lo único que sabían que Alemania seguía combatiendo sin estar al tanto.

Más le vale al tonto de su hermano menor en no ir a contarle.

Hasta ahora no ha abierto la boca manteniéndose en casa. Eso es bueno y la vez malo porque tiene que ir solo a juntarse con los aliados.

Detiene el paso frente a la puerta oxidada de hierro. Luego la abre un amigo soldado dando el consentimiento en entrar. Mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y entra. Ahí yacen Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Yao e Iván.

Que desagradable es el ambiente.

― ¿Otra vez sin Feliciano? ―pregunta el británico algo molesto, ya es la quinta vez que no viene.

― ¿Te molesta que no venga? ―le responde preguntando el francés― Déjalo, es tonto…por lo menos a mí no me dan ganas de atacarlo, además creo que no debe estar pasándolo bien.

―Intenté que viniera mi tonto _fratello_. Como sea, ¿apara que me llamarón?

―Darte felicitaciones ―menciona Alfred todo sonriente. Para el italiano suena una ironía―. Enserio. Gracias a ti hemos avanzado. Diles Arthur.

― ¿No que decías que eras el héroe? ―Inglaterra entrecierra los ojos pensando que el cerebro del menor está en fecha de vencimiento.

― ¡Es cierto! ―exclama soltando una risita. Todos lo encuentran idiota y China se da una palma en la frente siendo observado por Rusia para decir:

―Pongámonos serios, _da._ ―quiere que la reunión se acabe pronto para poder seguir con la 'divertida' guerra. Estados Unidos chasquea la lengua. Se siente molesto.

―Cómo iba diciendo ―continúa―, gracias a ustedes, hemos avanzado sin mayores problemas. Cruzamos el estrecho de Messina, la península de Calabria y desembarcando en Salerno siendo uno de los puntos más importantes… ―y sigue alabando los esfuerzos de los italianos.

Mientras, entra un soldado dejando un informe al país inglés. Hace una pequeña y rápida lectura sorprendiéndose sin hacer ninguna expresión facial, no obstante el enfado solo es percatado por el francés quien se acerca a echar un ojo.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―intrigado, queda igual que Arthur, aunque menos enojado― Oh~, que mal.

―_Yes_. ―afirma sin apartar la mirada del papel acaparando la atención del chino y del ruso.

― ¿Qué sucede aru? ―cuando pregunta, Estados Unidos al fin cierra la boca al sentirse realmente incómodo.

Inglaterra alza la vista verde fija en el italiano sureño.

―Lovino, ¿estás seguro que Feliciano no fue a contarle a Ludwig? ―cuestiona.

―Lo amenacé para que no lo hiciera. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ―simplemente se cruza de brazos de manera ruda.

― ¿Qué tan seguro? ―vuelve a cuestionar, pues no cree que con simples amenazas el menor de los hermanos no hiciera alguna tontería dejando a Lovino pensando en esas posibilidades si se trata del alemán. Es muy probable que Italia del Norte…

―…No lo bastante. ―debió decirle amenazas de muertes, de seguro funcionaría, pero sigue creyendo que su hermano ha mantenido la boca cerrada sin mover un músculo fuera de casa.

―Pensé que serían de ayuda, pero son unos débiles en cualquier bando. ―escupe las palabras frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Puedes ser más claro, maldición? ―Italia Romano comienza a hastiarse por tanto rodeo.

―No sé si tu hermano es tonto o se hace el tonto.

― ¡¿Qué sucede maldita sea? ―explota dando una fuerte pisada en el suelo ardiendo en furia. No vino para jugar a las adivinanzas, así que, que diga de buena vez que sucede con su hermano.

Inglaterra baja la hoja a un costado de su cuerpo, y entonces habla directo.

―Sucede que el idiota de hermano que tienes se fue a Milán con Ludwig ―dice desconcertando a todos―. Hitler liberó Mussolini. Se dieron de cuenta de todo.

No puede ser posible. ¿Su hermano? ¡Se supone que tienen un acuerdo! ¡Ese maldito pacto ya no existe! ¡Se rindieron!

― ¡No es cierto! ―grita Lovino con rabia pensando que todo es mentira y/o su hermano fue llevado a la fuerza― ¡Feliciano no puede ser tan estúpido! ¡Me aseguró que no tendría ningún vínculo con ese macho-patatas!

Ante esos gritos, el norteamericano le llama la atención la situación arqueando una ceja hacia su antiguo tutor para preguntar:

― ¿Mussolini? ¿Y qué pasó con Badoglio?

―Huyó al sur ―responde enseguida Arthur como si fuese de lo más habitual que los italianos huyeran, en realidad es muy habitual, sobre todo observando a uno de ellos dentro de la habitación quien todavía no sale de sus pensamientos llamados Feliciano―. Ten ―entrega el documento a Lovino y este lo recibe―, para que leas.

Echa una sencilla ojeada siendo unas cuantas palabras que le llaman la atención.

―_Maledizione _―ni se demora en maldecir. Eso no miente. Acto seguido, arruga el papel y lo tira al suelo saliendo a toda prisa del sitio―_._ ¡Voy a matarlo!

― ¿Y ahora? ―pregunta Rusia calmado.

―No nos queda otra que seguir. ―responde Francis encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Crees que Feliciano…? ―menciona Alfred girando hacia el francés.

―No creo que le haga caso a Lovino, aunque sean hermanos de sangre. ―le contesta.

―Lo más seguro que Italia del Sur se mantenga de nuestro lado. ―dice Arthur con preocupación.

* * *

Ni idea cuantos kilómetros lleva corriendo. El corazón le late demasiado rápido. Tiene llegar como sea a casa y verificar para matar a su consanguíneo, y no es literalmente hablando. Lo matará.

Llega y grita.

― ¡Feliciano!

Arde de cólera tirando y pateando lo que le estorba en el camino.

Su tonto hermano menor no le hizo caso haciendo total oídos sordos aunque estuviera de acuerdo en rendirse.

― ¡Feliciano! ¡¿Dónde estás?

Se supone que su idea en cambiarse de bando les beneficiaba. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan ingenuo? ¿Por qué sigue a ese alemán? ¿Por qué? El pacto de ellos dos ya no tiene validez alguna. ¿Acaso lo que dijo Arthur es verdad? Se hace el tonto pero no lo es.

― ¡Maldita sea Feliciano, sal de una vez, maldición! ―ya está bastante hastiado y cansando. No quiere pensar esa posibilidad aunque haya visto el escrito. Se suponen que son una nación, son hermanos de sangre. La familia es primero ante todo, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso Lovino se equivocó en algo? ¿No fue un buen hermano mayor? Entonces, por qué no se encuentra Italia del Norte en casa.

Comienza a ponerse nervioso pensando lo peor. Pero su ridículo orgullo frío le impide comportarse como de verdad se encuentra, solo atinando en mantener el ceño fruncido, si es que puede hacerlo más.

Mira las paredes. De la sala, del cuarto, del baño, de la cocina. No está. Ni la ropa de Feliciano se encuentra. Y sigue sin creer que su tonto hermano fuese tan tonto. Mucho peor que tonto.

¿Y si fue obligado? Es simple que el macho-patatas se lo haya llevado en contra de su voluntad. Maldita sea, no debió dejarlo solo en casa en vez de ir a juntarse con el pervertido de Francia, el cejudo de Inglaterra, el idiota de Estados Unidos, el chino de China y el terrorífico de Rusia. ¡Debió llevarlo a la fuerza, así nada de esto estaría pasando!

Sigue caminando buscando algo que le llame la atención. La vista se le va a una nota acostada en la mesa. Se acerca y la toma.

_Oh, no._

―Maldito alemán, _figlio di puttana_.

* * *

_ Nota: _

_Italia del Norte queda bajo mi control. Esto les pasa por traidores. _

_Alemania._

* * *

**N/A:** Se me ocurrió viendo el partido de Brasil con Escocia. Y me preguntó qué relación tiene con el GerIta. Volviendo al tema del fic. Este primer capítulo se puede decir que es una especie de 'prólogo'. Solo serán dos capítulos. El segundo viene el GerIta con lemon (=3). Hace tiempo que no se ve nada de la pareja, y yo tenía ganas de escribir de ellos pero no sabía qué. Y viendo ese partido se vino a la cabeza la idea de la WW2. Investigué según lo que escuché por ahí sobre el sur y norte de Italia con relación a Alemania y los aliados. Y ciertas cosas tenían razón. Como dije arriba, las fechas no son 100% confiables, en otros lugares decían que era por ejemplo el 1 y en el otro 2 de Agosto. Así que quise irme por el mes. La cosa es que revisé un libro de la época de no sé cuándo (xD), más las clases de historia de mi hermana y el internet. Y ¡Cha chan! GerIta a la vista.

Bueno, les dejo **algunos **datos de momento, los otros son para el segundo capi, **no** se me adelanten con los hechos. Si quieren la continuación, depende de ustedes ;D

* * *

**Datos **(las fechas pueden que no estén correctas)**:**

•**10 de Julio de 1943**: Tras finalizar la Campaña del norte de África, los Aliados deciden que el siguiente paso es invadir a Italia, comenzando por Sicilia (isla del sur de Italia) que duró solo un mes. Con eso, el régimen de Benito Mussolini se colapsó.

•**25 de Julio**: Mussolini fue destituido de su cargo por el Rey de Italia, Víctor Manuel III, y arrestado con el consentimiento del Gran Consejo Fascista. Un nuevo gobierno, dirigido por Pietro Badoglio como nuevo presidente del país, tomó el poder y declaró ostensiblemente que Italia permanecería en la guerra. El nuevo gobierno italiano inicia enseguida conversaciones de paz con los Aliados que culminarán el 3 de septiembre cuando Italia firme la rendición, habiendo sido mantenidas en secreto para no alertar a Hitler. Hitler igual lo supo y ante esto las tropas alemanas entraron en Italia, tomando por sorpresa a su desprevenido ejército, mientras el rey Víctor Manuel III y Badoglio huían de Roma (iban hacia el sur de Italia), dejando el campo abierto al avance germano. [Los alemanes inmediatamente toman el control de Roma y el norte de Italia]

•Estrecho de Messina, península de Calabria, Salerno, son lugares del sur de Italia.

•El dictador alemán Hitler desconfió del nuevo Gobierno de Pietro Badoglio y comenzó a preparar su respuesta ante la inminente capitulación de Italia ante los aliados.

•**12 de Septiembre**: Mussolini fue liberado por orden de Hitler, por un grupo de paracaidistas de las SS de Alemania bajo el mando de Otto Skorzeny.

* * *

¿Ludwig de verdad estará enojado con Feli-chan?

¿Se lo llevó a la fuerza o fue voluntad propia de Feli-chan?

¿Lo cuidará bien o mal?

¿Cómo estará Feli-chan? ¿Comerá pasta?

¿Eh?

¿Eh?

Depende de ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi.

¡Saludos!

¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**

**=3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Lemon; Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Juego de tiempos. Las fechas acontecidas no son del todo 100%, pueda que varíe y haya equivocación, sorry, pero lo que cuenta es la trama =D

**Pareja:** AlemaniaxItalia/LudwigxFeliciano.

Si alguien se trauma no soy responsable.

* * *

**.**

**Al Tuo Fianco**

**.**

―Para qué le escribes cartas si sabes que no te contestará. ―el alemán había estado observando con sumo cuidado al italiano sin salir del ventanal revisando unos cuantos informes siendo alumbrados por el hermoso sol. Es lo único hermoso que hay en este momento. Y la razón por mirar al castaño, era preocupación por andar mandando cartas, donde quizás pueda haber algo oscuro, una nueva _traición._ No le agrada que escriba, pero tampoco puede negárselo. A pesar de todo, Feliciano se ve feliz escribiendo. Tal vez lo mismo haría con Gilbert si pasara algo malo.

―Quiero que sepa que estoy bien. ―tantos días han pasado que ni sabe cuántas cartas lleva escritas para su hermano mayor, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca recibirá una respuesta de él, ni una mosquita dibujada o un insulto, por último el insulto para tener el alivio de que sí la leyó. ¿Y qué hay con Italia del Norte? ¿Cómo obtiene información del sureño? Alemania es su conducto, el pájaro mensajero.

― ¿Y crees que las lee? ―pregunta acercándose, verificando cada palabra detrás del castaño, porque sigue sin confiar en él a pesar de los días que han pasado encerrados en las calles de Milán. Le es imposible creer que Italia del Sur leyera sin responder. A Ludwig le duele; aunque el nortino esté sonriendo contento mientras escribe, por dentro sufre. Posee un disfraz que para el rubio no funciona.

―Sí ―la conexión entre gemelos es tan profunda, e Italia Veneziano tiene la certeza que su hermano mayor las lee con el ceño fruncido. Se confía demasiado―. Pero es tan orgulloso que no me responderá ―y también conoce esa personalidad ruda causándole una risita, pues no solo por su hermano, también el alemán quien mira fijamente la lectura. Lo había sentido de antes. La mayoría de los días es igual―. Somos muy diferentes. ―voltea dejando el lápiz en el escritorio comenzando a doblar el papel.

―Ya me he dado cuenta de eso. ―con la actitud que suele tener, se aleja yendo a coger un abrigo.

― ¿Vas a salir? ―cuando lo nota, se pone de pie ladeando la cabeza sin alterarse. Ya son bastante usuales esas salidas.

―_Ja _―afirma colocándose un gorro―. Hay problemas en el sur…especialmente con los aliados-

―Y mi hermano. ―interrumpe, pero el germano no tenía pensado nombrar al hermano de su 'prisionero' para no causarle más daño.

Alemania solo lo mira sin decir nada, llamándole la atención de la expresión falsamente contenta de Feliciano. No le gusta que se mienta así.

―Es testarudo, ¿verdad? ―surca los labios creyéndose el fuerte, lo que verdad debe hacerlo, ya que de seguro Italia Romano ni siquiera se acuerda que tiene un hermano; a decir verdad, este lo tiene como un traidor en su lista, y no se lamenta en estar lejos, aun siendo débil y cobarde, no demostrará lo que siente. Mil veces que lo maten antes de sentir esa _mierda_. La sencilla razón, cada uno se fue por su bando, no hay nada más que decir.

Feliciano toma la carta entregándola a Ludwig, diciendo que se la entregue al italiano mayor sin importar que esté bastante molesto por tantas cartas. Así lo está. Molesto, fastidiado por tantos papeles escrito donde después de leerlas las tira a la basura sin tener nada de estrategias para terminar con la maldita guerra. Alemania, amable, guarda el papel en sus bolsillos.

―No tardaré en regresar. ―enmarca una sonrisa diminuta.

― ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer? ¿Pasta? ―no deja de pensar en pasta, es parte de su vitalidad y funcionamiento de su cuerpo. Además, ¿a qué italiano no le gusta? Y está acostumbrado a cocinar de vez en cuando para olvidarse de las preocupaciones. Ahora lo necesita.

―No es necesario, Feliciano.

―Estoy bajo tu mando. ―contesta enseguida dejando entendido. El alemán, sin demostrarlo emocionalmente, no es de su muy agrado que se comporte de sirviente. De acuerdo, es su 'prisionero', pero no es el significado de sirviente. Esto se parece la primera vez que atrapó a Italia. Se comporta igual y diferente a la vez.

Da un suspiro de derrota cerrando los ojos. ―No hay remedio contigo. Está bien, si quieres prepárame algo para comer cuando regrese. ―le da la espalda para ir a la puerta.

―_Sì, capitano!_ ―exclama energético sabiendo perfectamente que no hubo ninguna orden de Ludwig. Acertar de manera militar le hace cambiar las cosas, lo que siente o simplemente es…la costumbre― Sí…capitán.

Alemania ya se había marchado luego de escuchar la exclamación.

Italia del norte baja la mano cerca de la sien sin despegarse frente a la puerta. Oía el silencio del hogar y el motor del coche marchar. No piensa en nada. Está vacío. Pasan segundos moviendo un pie para dar media vuelta. Debe cocinar. Ahora si está _pensando_.

* * *

Preparó la pasta esperando que el rubio llegara. No llegó. Lo esperó incluso hasta la noche teniendo en mente y entre risas que llegaría con mucha hambre. Tampoco. Tal vez tuvo inconvenientes, por eso la demora. Únicamente comió solo dándose halagos de lo buen cocinero que es y luego se levantó ordenando la mesa, toda. Si Ludwig llega, que por su propia cuanta se sirva ¿no? Total, él no quiere que Feliciano se convierta en sirviente.

Entonces se fue a dormir en la misma cama que comparten solo para sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, con el sueño ligero al reconocer que es de día, oye ruidos en la cocina como si alguien tuviera hambre. No puede evitar sonreír sabiendo quien es. No hace nada más que seguir durmiendo. Más rato despertará.

Los minutos pasan. Alemania al terminar de comer pasta -que por cierto estaba deliciosa-, entra al cuarto. Había creído que Italia del Norte lo esperaría despierto. Menos mal que no. Luego se acerca sentándose en la orilla de la cama dando la espalda al castaño, procediendo a quitarse la chaqueta y las botas sucias de tierra. La primera prenda la deja doblada en una silla cercana y las botas en el suelo. Todo en orden como es de costumbre. Todo _correcto._ ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto con él? Tenerlo refugiado, alejado del peligro. Del peligro. Pero si él es el peligro.

Demonios, es confuso que le duele la cabeza.

―Pensé que ibas a regresar pronto. ―aquella voz lo saca de sus pensamientos sin alterarse ni nada. Con calma gira la cabeza viendo el cuerpo del italiano incorporarse, quedando sentado. Ni siquiera se altera por verle el torso desnudo. También es costumbre.

―Perdón, surgieron bastantes problemas llamados Francis. ―deja de darle la espalda, volteando al frente mientras que Vargas se acerca intrigado al rostro. Se siente intimidado.

―Tienes una herida. ―dice preocupado mirando con sus orbes aquella cicatriz a un lado de la frente. No es nada grave a la vista, es bastante pequeña. Debió haberse golpeado o rozado con algo.

―No es nada ―efectivamente se rozó con un alambre que andaba en lugares no correspondientes para las defensivas y ofensivas. Después, el rubio informa que entregó la carta recibiendo insultos y casi ataques del francés junto con el inglés. Debe tener más cuidado, porque puede haber trampas. Con esto, Italia flexiona las piernas, abrazándolas. No se ve muy bien―. _Was passiert?_

―No puedo más…no puedo soportar todo esto. ―murmura escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos cruzados arriba de las rodillas. La espalda se levanta al respirar con dificultad. Se oye perfectamente los sollozos que no desea que salga por ningún motivo. Todo es amargo a su alrededor. Desea que termine todo el calvario que tiene dentro. Sinceramente, no es feliz ni con mandar cartas, ni estando al lado del germano. No lo es, y si esto no llega a su fin, no lo va ser nunca. Puede ser exageración, pero eso siente.

Alemania no sabe qué hacer. Dejarlo ahí dentro de la angustia o abrazarlo.

―Sabes que no hay nada que hacer. ―suena frío y distante. No quiere caer en el jueguito de lamentarse por la guerra. Es un soldado, y como soldado debe dar el ejemplo de fuerza, de tener la cabeza en alto con superioridad…

―Me duele estar peleado con mi _fratello_…

…pero no está con ningún soldado. No hay nadie que los vea, nadie lo tiene que saber. Se le parte el corazón ver al italiano sufrir. Con inercia, se aproxima abrazándolo.

―No me gusta verte llorar, pareces niñita débil ―para nada suena complacido ni lamentado, es más, es exigencia―. Recuerda que estamos en una guerra, sé un hombre.

―Tienes razón. No debo llorar más ―no se sabe a ciencia cierta cómo Vargas cambia rápidamente el semblante aceptando las palabras del alemán, ya que tiene razón. No es el momento ni el lugar para lamentarse, además que siempre anda llorando por cualquier cosa y sentirse el más débil entre todos como siempre lo ha sido. Ya no más esos sentimientos, no quiere dar lastima y mucho menos transformarse una carga pesada para el germano. Debe ser un hombre con los pies en la tierra con la menta fría y dura, nada de preocupaciones. En la guerra no existe los sentimientos sea cual sea la situación. Antes esto, afirma los brazos de su ex-aliado alejándolo de su cuerpo, limpiándose enseguida los ojos traicioneros, que ojalá no existieran, porque no le sirven de nada―. Soy un soldado prisionero de mi amigo. ―alza la cabeza.

―Feliciano… ―no le gusta como sonó las últimas palabras del castaño quien usó su torso como refugio.

― ¿Qué sucedió con el Duce? ―repentinamente adquiere actitud rígida sorprendiendo al rubio.

―Tuvo una entrevista con el Führer ―responde natural haciendo como si nada pasase―. Algo tienen planeado. Sobre todo mi jefe que anda bastante preocupado ―hace una pausa―. Y Badoglio escapó al sur. De seguro…

―Lo sé ―corta. Lo sabe. Está con su hermano mayor, bajo ese control. Da un largo suspiro moviendo un brazo―. Me encuentro cansado ―menciona flexionando la extremidad, pero no solo esa parte, también todo el cuerpo sintiendo como si hubiese corrido una gran cantidad de metros. El cansancio es por los días pasados de amargura. Al terminar de flexionar frente a la vista azul, se queda fijo―. _Germania_, ¿te acuerdas como me sacaste de mi casa?

Pregunta que no se la espera.

―Te pedí disculpas por eso ―Ludwig contesta incómodo desviando la mirada, no es algo que quisiera hacer memoria―. Estaba fuera de control…no pensaba, solo actuaba a mis instintos de rabia al enterarme que me traicionabas y obedecer al Führer.

Al principio era la excusa de las órdenes de su superior, quería creer en eso y no darse cuenta que eran sus propios sentimientos encontrados llamados ira. Rabia, esa palabrita quedaba muy chica a lo que sentía. De verdad era ira intensa como nunca sentida, incluso al punto inconsciente de querer matar a su…que una vez fue su amigo. Estaba fuera de control ante las primeras palabras de la traición de Italia. Empuñando las manos con toda su fuerza. Le dolía el pecho, era un apretón que no tenía explicaciones para su persona, solo sabía que se apretaba tanto que sus ojos se cegaron para ir corriendo, pateando la puerta de la casa del italiano nortino.

Con aquellas manos empuñadas tomaron los brazos de un Feliciano atónito por esa actitud desconocida. Apabullar. Estaba así, pidiendo explicaciones a lo que únicamente gritos germanos salieron en respuestas. En ese instante, el italiano deseaba desaparecer por ser un traidor, y le daba miedo la mirada fruncida del alemán. Sin poder dar una aclaración en su defensa. ¿Qué iba a decir? Oh, claro, que no quería hacerlo pero lo obligaron. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Como si Ludwig tuviera el tiempo para escucharlo sobre todo en ese estado de cólera.

En un acto de microsegundos ordenó a Italia del Norte guardar lo necesario para irse, este seguía exigiendo por qué, de modo severo. No se iría así como así dejando a su hermano.

― ¡Solo ordena las malditas maletas! ¡No tengo todo el maldito día!

―No lo haré.

―No me desafíes Italia. No estás en condiciones.

―No lo haré.

―Puedo acabar contigo en un segundo.

―Hazlo. Los aliados responderán.

Lo estaba desafiando sin temor alguno. Ludwig se había separado soltando una risa irónica y alzando una ceja. ¿Acaso sabía a lo se enfrentaba? Nadie pasaba por sus órdenes ni por su raza.

Tomó con fuerza el brazo de Feliciano, llevándolo a salir de la casa.

― ¡Dije que no quiero ir contigo!

― ¡No me interesa! ¡Será por las buenas o por las malas, pequeño fascista!

― ¡Suéltame!

No lo escuchó. Seguía avanzando hasta llevarlo al coche, y ahí lo acorraló.

―No estás en condiciones _Norditalien_. Estoy tomando el control de tus calles, cada una de ellas. ¿Y sabes qué más? El Duce fue liberado, retomó el control en el norte diciendo que te buscará. Si preguntas por el sur, tu hermano puede seguir con la traición ―lo dijo todo recorrido sin dar oportunidades de reclamos en italiano―. Ahora entra al coche. Empacaré tus cosas.

Feliciano no podía hacer nada. Su superior estaba libre como lo dijo su antiguo amigo, y solo podía acatar órdenes. Era tan simple… A ver qué cosas le dirá el Duce. Luego entró al coche sin emitir nada mientras que Alemania entraba a la casa empacando solo lo necesario, dándose el lujo de escribir una nota de aviso y de advertencia.

No se dirigieron ni miradas ni palabras en todo el trayecto. Después de todo, no tenían intenciones. Al llegar a Milán lo primero que vio Vargas fueron soldados alemanes rodeando todo. Ludwig no mentía. Iba enserio. ¿Sería prisionero o algo parecido? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué todo esto? Quería salir corriendo.

―Desde ahora vivirás aquí. No intentes escaparte. Los soldados tienen órdenes de disparar a matar.

― ¿Soy tu prisionero?

―Algo así.

―Bien.

La voz sonó opaca, sin vida. Muerta. Caminaba de esa manera reconociendo la puerta del cuarto, entrando y encerrándose.

El ambiente era pesado y gélido. El aroma tenía mezcla de frustración y arrepentimiento.

―_Verzeihen Sie mir._

E Italia Veneziano no sonrió más. A Alemania le comenzó a molestar. ¿Nuevos sentimientos encontrados? ¿Tanto extrañaba esa sonrisa alegre? Esa sonrisita le causaba alivio en el alma a pesar de que pasaba momentos irritantes con él, pero la amaba. Incluso el rubio extrañaba su propia sonrisa. Porque su sonrisa solo nacía al ver la del italiano. Esto era un calvario sin fin.

Intentó buscar una conversación para aclarar puntos que no sabía cuáles serían. Solo saldrían frases incoherentes malgastando el tiempo, cosa que no consiguió. Feliciano hacía que el rubio no existiese en ningún rincón, teniendo en cuenta de estar 'preso'. Le llamaba la atención, decía su nombre, pero solo recibía desprecio, hasta cuando un día el menor italiano se hiciera un corte en el dedo con un cuchillo. Ludwig quiso ayudarlo, mas fue evadido. Enserio era un calvario sin fin. Se daba cuenta de tantas cosas…

Y un día, no lo soportó y se encerraron juntos en la habitación.

―No quiero tus explicaciones Ludwig, ya escuché demasiado.

―Esto no puede seguir así.

― ¿No verdad? Bien, entonces libérame.

―No puedo. Tú…me perteneces.

¿Cómo demonios se atrevió a decir eso? No era de forma de placer ni carnal. Era del territorio. A Italia del Norte le molestaba con ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Por primera vez en su vida quería mandar todo a la mierda.

―Feliciano…no quise tratarte de esta forma-

―Lo hiciste. ―interrumpió sin importarle nada recibiendo una fulmina mirada con el mensaje que lo dejara hablar y después hiciera sus reclamos. Chasqueó la lengua débilmente y miró hacia el lado.

―Mis ojos se cegaron. Sentía impotencia ―ya no sabía que más aportar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío? No hallaba más palabras, le era difícil formándose un silencio, adquiriendo que su cuerpo sintiera nerviosismo pensando si era necesario decir una sola palabra más. Una sola―. Perdóname.

Aquello mencionado se repetía por ilusión como eco. Alemania se mantenía de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento. Estaba serio y no mentía.

No obstante, Feliciano nuevamente corrió la cara en diagonal.

Lo recuerda. Le fue difícil aceptar. Pero el germano sigue sin entender por qué el castaño quiere recordar todo eso. Les hace daño. Ni siquiera quiere pensar tanto que su 'conviviente' lo traicionó.

―No te traicioné ―aclara acaparando la atención del alemán―. Sabes que no es así Ludwig ―¿saber? No lo sabe, ¿por qué dice que no lo traicionó?―. No quiero echar toda la culpa a mi _fratello_…pero…yo no quería estar de acuerdo en traicionarte. Todos me presionaban y el Duce no se encontraba en ese momento. Solo obedecí ―desciende la cabeza y luego la levanta esbozando una sonrisa―. Y aquí estoy, otra vez a tu lado…de manera forzosa, ¡pero lo estoy! ―extiende los brazos, entusiasta― Aunque nuestro pacto ya no tenga validez.

Es pacto. Ese pacto que lo unió y ahora es una mierda de papel que ni sirve ni para sonarse.

El de cabellos rubios larga un suspiro rascándose la cabeza, cerrando los parpados con sus comunes pensamientos de qué hacer. Al abrirlos se topa con el perfil del italiano demasiado cerca. Pestañea desentendido y tenso. Está muy cerca. Intenta reaccionar al momento pero los labios de su contraparte se sellan en los suyos.

Atónito. Así se encuentra Alemania buscando razones de este hecho… ¿homosexual? ¡Ni ganas tiene de pensar! Solo siente el roce momentáneo. Una especie de descarga eléctrica viajando por toda su silueta donde el pálpito se acelera, donde a la vez un calor extraño aumenta en todo el alrededor de su pecho. Siente que se va a desfallecer.

Los labios italianos se alejan probando el aire.

―I-Italia… ¿qué…? ―oh genial. Tartamudea completamente desorientado hallando en algún lugar su personalidad de ser el directo soldado.

―Fue…un impulso ―no sabe mucho. Solo se había quedado mirando las facciones del alemán y su cuerpo se impulsó. Uhm~. También siente el calor en su pecho, apretándose con golpes rápidos contra la pared―. No pude controlarme.

¿No pudo controlarse? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Impulso?

Los ratones se comieron la lengua del germano. Sigue en transe completamente sonrojado sin creer lo ocurrido. Nada sale de su garganta aparte de la respiración proveniente de la boca, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Feliciano ladea la cabeza, curvando los labios.

―Ve~, si estás todo rojo ―hace notar la expresión de el de orbes azules, causándose gracia y causándole vergüenza―. Alemania tiene vergüenza porque le di un beso en la boca ―hace aumentar aún más la vergüenza de Ludwig. Italia sabe tan bien que su compañero es tímido en los asuntos de la intimidad, el cual le dan ganas de molestarlo un poco sin llegar a enfadarlo. Obviamente es una baja posibilidad, ¿en esta posibilidad no se enojará? Pues, sigue sin articular nada y solo un silencio los rodea por el cual el italiano los únicos movimientos que produce son miradas cómplices―. Estoy feliz estando a tu lado.

El rubor se borra al instante tomando enserio el beso de Italia. Eso no fue un impulso. Tampoco que esos largos brazos desnudos abracen parte de su cuello.

―Hicimos un pacto, que deseo profundizarlo.

―No tiene validez, recién lo dijiste. ―pero él sigue siendo frío, evadiendo y haciendo mención del_ papel_. A Feliciano le duele que sea así a pesar que estén en una situación más íntima, no obstante no se bajará a donde ha llegado.

―Cambio de opinión. Para mí sigue teniéndolo ―lo demuestra confiando en sus propias palabras sin encontrar un error planteado; esto no es todo―. Voy estar siempre a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas. En las mañanas, en las tardes y en las noches. _Sempre._

Los oídos alemanes están atentos. Dentro de su pecho algo le dice que el muchacho de sus grandes dolores de cabeza habla enserio, de lo más enserio del mundo. Conociéndolo bien, que mintiera de esa manera tan vil no es su estilo, mucho menos herir a alguien quien quiere. ¿Feliciano lo quiere? ¿Esa es la razón por la que no miente? Vamos a probar.

― ¿Y en esto? ―pregunta todavía sin estar libre del país de la pizza.

―Estaré contigo hasta el final ―sin tomarse el tiempo de pensar contesta, porque no lo necesita―. Si ganas, ganamos los dos. Si pierdes, perdemos los dos.

Alemania corre la cara cerrando los orbes. Le es imposible aceptar todas esas frases después de cómo lo trató al llevárselo a la fuerza. ¿Cómo es capaz de aparentar que nada esté pasando? Italia del norte suele tomarse las cosas a la ligera… ¿se tomó a la ligera que convirtieran en amigos? Si es así, él no estaría diciendo que lo acompañará hasta el final. ¿Cuál es tu punto Feliciano? ¿Quieres seguir aunque seas débil y no sepas que hacer? ¿Qué te dediques a lamentarte cada segundo que pasa? ¿Comer pasta hasta que se acabe? O… ¿por estar al lado de alguien que quieres?

―Ludwig. ―pronuncia haciendo que las palabras hagan girar el rostro del alemán.

― ¿Qué?

De estar al lado de alguien que amas.

―Tengo otro impulso. ―avisa un poco nervioso acortando las distancias.

― ¿Otro impulso? ―parpadea desorientado de qué clase de 'impulso' viene ahora. ¿Otro beso? Sí, otro beso. Un contacto diferente. No es el mismo que el primero que solo fue un segundo de solo presión de labios. Este muy al contrario del anterior, la entrada cubierta de piel colorada deriva desplazamientos suaves provocando cosquillas en los vientres de los países a lo que Alemania no sabe si responderle a pesar de tener los ojos sellados. Se siente idiota. ¿Por qué debe debatir tanto? ¿Acaso se impide querer? Tiene a la única persona que realmente la estima desde el principio de esa caja de tomates, jamás no lo ha dejado solo, y eso quiere hacer el italiano, no dejarlo solo por nada. Aquí los papales ya no importan, son cosas materiales creadas por sus superiores, no así como los sentimientos que son producto de uno propio, nacidos al tener a otra persona al frente o que algo le hace estimular; aquí no existe intervención de sus superiores y de nadie. ¿Entonces…?

Entonces deja de ser idiota atreviéndose a rodear torpemente la espalda de Vargas para tenerlo más cerca, deslizando las yemas por el lugar, aquella espalda desnuda que antes la veía con enojo dándose el tiempo de acostumbrarse a las exhibiciones de su compañero, y que ahora la ve tan distinta…transformándose en parte de un placer que va naciendo poco a poco, entreabriendo la boca. Así es, responde al italiano dejando su cuerpo libre de tensiones dando el aviso que no hay ningún problema que se evadan sus cavidades, no hay impedimento alguno, el único impedimento es la presión de sus pechos siendo golpeados por dentro. No es dolor, son punzadas que crecen al segundo entendiendo las sensaciones. Sensaciones claramente expuestas más en el italiano nortino quien se entrega a palpar el interior del ósculo, acercándose más pegando el rostro en el germano, aumentando el ritmo. La sensación del aumento de deseo a él, no de manera de placer como necesidad humana, si no de estar a su lado, profundizar los lazos. Porque siente las razones de sus impulsos rara vez experimentados. Ludwig le provoca todas esas cosas, él tiene la culpa. Una culpa sensible sin ser manifestada por la conciencia.

De esta manera, Italia Veneziano se aleja susurrando contra la boca del rubio.

―Hazme tuyo, _per favore_. ―pide, a lo que Alemania sobresalta dando vueltas en la cabeza y mirando al castaño, sin articular.

Mientras, el reloj de la pared marca los segundos convirtiéndose en melodía del confundido ambiente.

― ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? ―al fin pregunta con semblante serio.

―Lo sé. Hagamos el amor. ―contesta sonriendo leve con el conocimiento lo que realmente desea. En un momento Ludwig le observa fijo dándose cuenta que no es petición de dos adultos calientes por un beso, ya que la mención de hacer el amor es más significativo. Feliciano no quiere tener sexo, quiere hacer el amor, consumir todos los momentos que tuvieron juntos, transformándolos en el cariño de las pieles para continuar los futuros momentos; saben que vendrán más.

El germano sonríe sereno sin haber soltado ni un minuto al castaño, que en vez de decir con palabras lo besa aceptando. También acepta el hecho de sus pálpitos de estar cerca del italiano. Estar cerca y sentir que ningún momento hubo una traición. Así quiere pensar. Así quiere creer. Así es. Feliciano nunca lo traicionó, tal vez con una firma, pero no con el corazón, siempre su amigo se mantuvo en sus pensamientos. Eso vale más que todo. Y si con esto hace volver a ver la sonrisa de Feliciano, lo hará. Y que su sonrisa también vuelva para que se expanda por las paredes del cuarto mientras sentirán un gran viaje en sus siluetas. Porque quiere estar a su lado, no importa cómo. Pero no quiere volver a ser brusco con él para luego lamentarse. No debe equivocarse. Esto tiene que ser perfecto, en ambos.

Feliciano surca los labios entremedio del beso, cortando. Lo observa y lo besa con un sello informando que espere un poco buscando sus ropas en el suelo. Como de costumbre. Ludwid queda ahí sin más preguntándose que estará buscando para que el beso se haya frenado; le comienza gustar los labios del italiano. Una vez que Vargas regresa a sentarse frente a él…

―Eso es… ―sus ojos no pueden creerlo.

―_Croce di Ferro._

Alemania siente que su aliento desaparece. Traga su saliva bastante tenso provocando un apretón en la garganta, observando la cruz en las manos del muchacho.

―Creí que…no la usabas o la habías tirado.

― ¿Tirar? ―se sorprende― Jamás haría algo así con un regalo de Alemania ―luego examina al aludido con sus orbes, entristeciendo―. Pero…tú no la traes.

Ludwig no logra pasar desapercibida una pequeña risita. Mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

―Siempre la traigo en mi bolsillo. ―con aquella acción su compañero acierta con la cabeza mientras sonríe, donde ambos entienden en amarrarse sus respectivas cadenas alrededor del cuello. Es extraño verse así, hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos se ve con la cruz a la altura de la clavícula. Es volver en el tiempo, aquellos donde no hubo tantas preocupaciones como ahora.

Los dos países no despegan sus vistas del adorno. Sienten una sensación amarga y una sensación de alegría. La amarga por haber creído ni confiado que ambos traen la cruz a pesar de todo, la alegría por saber que, a pesar de la situación no se olvidan que existe alguien que está pasando por lo mismo manteniendo los recuerdos y porque no lo ha olvidado en ningún segundo.

El silencio otorga los brazos de Vargas rodeando una vez más el cuello del alemán.

―Alemania… ¿has tenido sexo con un hombre? ―pregunta de la nada misma tomando desapercibido a Ludwig.

―…n-no… ¿y tú? ―realmente lo toma desapercibido. A veces se cuestiona como Feliciano puede ser tan natural con este tipo de temas tan de piel. ¿Es por ser italiano? Sí.

―Tampoco ―la voz suena baja consiguiendo un poco de miedo, pensaba que el rubio sabía por andar viendo esa clase de videos pornográficos de bastante contenido sadomasoquismo, tal vez por ahí había o hay material entre hombres. Pero bueno, al parecer el germano tampoco tiene experiencia con su mismo sexo―. Esta va ser nuestra primera experiencia, ve~.

Aquel 'Ve~' hace tentar probar el sonido de la voz endulzada al alemán. Si antes fue Italia del Norte quien tomó la iniciativa, ¿por qué no puede él también? No podría dejar todo a manos de Italia, sobretodo conociéndolo.

Ríe dejando extrañado al castaño.

Enseguida sujeta la cintura sin prendas de su compañero, atrayéndolo a tocar la boca con la suya. Por instinto Feliciano cierra los orbes de tonalidad ámbar, entreabriendo la cavidad. En el instante logra capturar la respiración del germano, devolviéndola a su lugar. En el instante con apresuro la lengua de Ludwig adentra de una sola vez a las paredes capturando toda la esencia del néctar que prácticamente le pertenece. Nadie más podrá besar esa boca con la temperatura agradable. A la vez, la espalda italiana siente las grandes manos acariciando y presionando más al cuerpo del contrario. Es un beso apasionado, sin control del ritmo, incluso forzando a corresponderle; hambriento. Las mejillas de Feliciano comienzan a tonarse rojas por la muestra de los movimientos omitiendo un quejido en aviso de estar ahogándose. Alemania reacciona y se detiene. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Matarlo por asfixia? Recién le está pasando algo bueno en la vida y ¿desea eliminarlo?

―Lo siento.

―Está bien. ―contesta entremedio de la toz. Aparte de la casi asfixia, se atoró. Pero no tiene intenciones que Alemania se preocupe deteniendo lo que llevan avanzado. Siempre anda preocupado si le sucede algo malo en el camino, ejemplos lo de Inglaterra intentando capturarlo o Francia con dobles y claras intenciones. Siempre llegaba y lo salvaba. Ahora no quiere nada de eso, no existe nadie que les haga daño. Solo por hoy no quiere la pequeña carga.

El legítimo nieto del Imperio Romano acerca las manos ágilmente desabotonando la chaqueta de su compañero. Cuando llega al último la quita como si fuese un estorbo para luego remangar la camiseta blanca que se ajusta perfectamente a marcar el torso ejercitado de Ludwig. La saca levantándola obligando al alemán alzar los brazos. De verdad, Ludwig es bastante grande haciéndose cuestionarios si realmente su pequeño cuerpo italiano sin ninguna clase de ejercicio podrá soportar, aunque verlo no le sorprende a motones, pues lo ha visto semidesnudo, pero las ganas de tocarlo le sorprende. Acciona a delinear con el índice parte del torso, como si viajera, el comienzo de un hermoso viaje. Respira hondo inclinando a sentir el aroma de la piel entre el camino del cuello y del hombro, apoyando los labios, rozando sutil produciendo en el rubio un suspiro. El italiano se retira hallando la boca del sujeto. Es corto y preciso sin mucha acción.

Acto seguido, Feliciano se acomoda extendiéndose sobre las sabanas desordenadas en vista del observador aun sentado. El germano comprende el acto lo que se posa sobre él, desapareciendo la distancia juntando sus paladares sin cometer el error anterior. Va preciso con una buena cadencia, mordiendo sin dañar, respirando cuando sus labios se alejan solo centímetros retomando el beso, mientras las manos alemanas se dedican a lo suyo. Una encuentra la de Vargas descansando en la almohada, y la entrelaza. La segunda recorre los bordes de la figura de su compañero percibiendo el calor emanado, así como su propio pecho teniendo el roce contra el de Italia Veneziano. Piel contra piel. Suave. Calor. Le agrada el calor de Feliciano. Hasta siente su corazón latir acelerado por la pequeña gota de adrenalina que van creado.

Alemania se separa arrastrando los labios por las comisuras del de ojos ámbar, saboreando el mentón, el cuello, los hombros, entremedio de los pechos, bajando y bajando al final, hasta notar la presencia del bóxer, oyendo los jadeos del dueño de cuya prenda. Vuelve a subir lentamente deleitándose hasta el cuello. Cualquiera hubiese ido a la entrepierna amenazando en tocarlo y presionarlo obligando soltar gemidos indagados. Pero no. Quiere ir lento haciendo que el tiempo no existiese, ni los apresurara. De conocer, respirar, palpar, es más profundo que un simple deseo de excitación, a lo de querer estar seguro si Italia le responde de igual a igual.

Pues el muchacho del rizo responde perfectamente con el cuerpo, ya sea voluntario o no. Y cuando sus bordados pezones están siendo acariciados en círculos más el néctar del rubio, se erizan de la misma manera que toda su piel. Había sentido un poco de nervios pero los hizo desaparecer al instante controlando la inhalación. Entreabre los parpados visualizando la imagen en su torso. Alemania alza la mirada regresando a besarle. Se queda ahí por varios minutos hasta que la falta de aire les dice que deben recuperar la respiración. Se quedan otros segundos compartiendo la mirada, una cómplice del hecho de lo que están haciendo. Por inercia, los labios de Feliciano se extienden.

― ¿Sabes? Me gusta tu sonrisa. ―alaga Ludwig manteniendo el cuerpo firme sin caer. Le hacía tanta falta ver esa sonrisa que le alegraba los momentos. Este momento le alegra a verla. Solo espera que de ahora en adelante siempre la vea, aunque las cosas no salgan bien.

―A mí me gustan tus sonrojos. ―justo hace sonrojar levemente al alemán, sin embargo él le sonríe amable tomando enserio de dejar de sonrojarse tanto si es Feliciano quien le provoca sentirse un tanto tímido. ¿En esta situación es necesario que sea así? Claro que no, porque parecerá débil dejando todo a manos de Vargas, la idea es que compartan las caricias, ni que el otro haga todo ni que no haga nada.

Un ósculo más se produce e Italia va enredando sus dedos en los cabellos claros, perdiéndolos por completo. Oh, dulce paladar, tan delicioso que no puede controlarse. Pueden que sean rudos, pero por dentro son tan apacibles a los suyos que calzan a la perfección. Vota un gemido al sentir la palma del alemán encima de su bulto erguido bajo las telas de la ropa interior. Alemania cree que es el momento de avanzar un poco más, prepararse a los siguientes pasos que no quedan tan lejos ni ajenos, preservando la sutilidad y lo sumiso de los toques, de arriba abajo sin desesperar captando cada vez se pone más rígido. Pasado un rato presiona suave haciendo que el castaño hiciera a un lado los labios jadeando tres veces seguidas.

― ¿Te molesta? ―se detiene.

―No…se siente bien… ―las manos de germano son más grandes que las suyas que logran abrigar y transmitir el calor a su zona íntima. Por eso lo siente tan bien. Y extiende su mano a la de Ludwig cerca del ombligo, tomándola, dirigiéndola a seguir. Se repite el acto el cual es manejado por el italiano, agudizando. Hay un freno de la nada por parte del de abajo, pues no quiere terminar desincronizado; incorporando el cuerpo mientras sonríe de sobremanera.

―Mi turno. ―de segundo a otro recuesta a Alemania, para luego quitarse la única prenda que lleva puesta, quedando a toda piel expuesta. Se aproxima sobre su compañero, besándolo hasta ver que es suficiente para ir recorriendo la áspera epidermis pegada al torso.

Ludwig simplemente se deja llevar, estando a merced de las caricias de Feliciano, reconociendo un cúmulo de emociones jamás imaginadas en ningún estado de su existencia. Rabia, enojo, exasperación, molestia, disgusto, alegría, entusiasmo, felicidad, risas, todas aquellas emociones se las produce el mismo italiano, nadie más que él; a veces le suele ser extraño que sonría, pero le gusta.

― ¿Las trincheras? ―la pregunta desconcierta al rubio por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, pestañeando con lo que quizás encontrará a que se refiere el castaño. Observa el brazo extendido directo a su pecho. Una marca, una cicatriz que no se ha borrado aun.

―_Ja._ ―acierta sin más.

―Bueno…si la vemos de un punto estético…se ve bien en ti ―Italia aleja la mano, surcando los labios―. A mí me gusta.

―_Danke._ ―agradece. Al principio no le gustaba esa marca y no era porque le arruinaba la imagen, era porque cada vez que la veía le recordaba escenas pasadas de otra guerra. Gracias a él, ahora podrá verla de modo diferente frente al espejo, la vez que alguien le dice que le gusta y que le queda bien. No hay nadie que sepa más de moda que Feliciano, bueno, Francis puede ser una excepción si no anda con sus manos largas al primero que se le cruce en el camino.

Vargas prosigue con lo suyo descendiendo en los bordes del pantalón. Roza su mano sobre la entrepierna escuchando un apagado gemido del germano. Toca suavemente como un masaje voluntario, para luego desabrochar y bajar la cremallera junto con la tela por lo menos lo necesario viendo aquel órgano arqueado. Súbitamente, sobre todo para el de habla alemana un rápido desliz en el miembro lo hace gemir. La acción prosigue sin problemas abarcando el glande dentro de la cavidad bucal italiana comenzando con sus respectivos movimientos de excitación. Mientras lo posee adentro lo afirma con la mano marcando el paso a cualquier velocidad.

―Feli… ―es incontrolable la sensación del cosquilleo rondando por su pelvis, le dificulta hablar― Feliciano…_genug_.

El llamado de orden es oído. El italiano nortino deja el proceso atrás incorporándose.

―… ¿Lo hago mal? ―está confundido.

Alemania se sienta.

―No es eso ―niega con la compañía de la cabeza―. Es que…bueno…yo…

―Entiendo, yo también. ―entiende el deseo y el propósito de su compañero, así como el suyo. Acabar afuera sin tener nada que compartir no tiene sentido. Claro, Feliciano sabe que no podrá hacerlo dentro de Ludwig, sabe qué lugar le tocará, pero de todas formas está de acuerdo con el país de la cerveza.

Alemania se levanta avisando que espere un segundo yendo a la repisa, encontrando un pequeño frasco de vaselina que tiene guardado. ¿Desde cuándo que lo tiene? ¿Y para qué? No se acuerda para que la tiene. Por lo menos con esto no habrá dificultad. Entonces regresa a sentarse entregando el frasco al castaño mientras se va quitando lo que le queda de ropa, y luego la vuelve tomar en sus manos, aconsejando al joven italiano que se recueste.

Nos nervios en Feliciano se hacen presente, ni quiere imaginar cómo entraran esos dedos. Traga apretando la garganta, cayendo lento reposando la cabeza en la almohada, mirando al de orbes azules. Apoya las manos encima de su pecho esperando ansioso y…y… ¡dios, asustado! Se supone que sería más audaz, o algo que le hiciera desaparecer la cobardía. ¿Cómo creen que va estar? Nunca ha tenido dedos dentro de su cuerpo y menos al ir al médico. Si él está asustado, Ludwig está mucho peor. Porque podría causar dolor al italiano, movimientos equívocos. No obstante, ya están donde están y no hay paso atrás. Aunque los malditos nervios los estén comiendo, la decisión de entregarse mutuamente es más fuerte.

Italia del Norte respira profundo el ambiente denso cerrando los ojos, calmando las ansias. Antes de comenzar, Alemania intenta darle motivos de confianza apoyando los labios en la frente de su compañero, descendiendo a la boca marcando la oscilación, susurrando frases y palabras que jamás pensó que las diría. Muestras de cariño; todo estará bien. Cuando por fin sus cuerpos comienzan a calmarse, agarrando confianza de los dos, el cuello germano es abrazado, donde el castaño entreabre los labios sobre los otros, aguardando el momento.

Sin desaparecer absolutamente nada de sus posiciones, Ludwig empapa los dígitos dejando donde sea el frasco con el líquido adentro; solo por esta vez hará un poco de desorden, pero no solo. Si no con él, quien por voluntad propia separa las piernas a cada lado, dando el consentimiento de alistarlo.

Un fuerte gemido se escapa de las cuerdas de Feliciano al sentir la dilatación en su entrada. Le duele, pero esto no le hará impedir continuar. Se aferra a Ludwig aumentando la pasión del beso todavía vigente, removiendo un tanto las piernas encima de las sabanas donde luego las tranquiliza sintiendo que no es solo dolor lo que existe en su cuerpo, también una estimulación extraña, como si el dolor se va transformando en placer.

Cuando Alemania consigue una buena dilatación en su compañero, acaba el ósculo tomando una posición más cómoda y adecuada en el espacio libre entre las pierna, mirando preocupado los ojos miel. ¿Van bien, verdad? Por cualquier cosa que no le guste por favor que se lo diga.

El italiano esboza una cálida sonrisa dando ánimos de proseguir. Seguro de sí mismo, el germano va entrando lentamente y con calma, posesionándose del italiano. Una queja se deja conocer siendo solo un sonido, y el dueño de ese sonido corre el rostro tocando el hombro alemán con su mentón. Mientras Ludwig se encuentra apegado a la oreja italiana, manteniendo el avance en la cavidad anal. Frunce el ceño por lo dificultoso que se vuelve las paredes, a lo que al paso de los segundos se adentra por completo. Otro gemido.

Sale del interior regresando a entrar. Ahora sin problemas, solo se necesitaba abrir un poco más con su propio miembro, embistiendo débil y pausado acostumbrando a Vargas quien ya únicamente todos sus nervios desaparecen cambiándolos por el placer anhelado siendo un agrado entre suspiros robados por los deslizados empujes en su interior, tocando las paredes envolventes en la virilidad del germano quien va disfrutando aumentando poco a poco las embestidas. Puede sentir la sensación de la calidez y lo acogedor que está en el interior, manteniendo los parpados bajos controlando de alguna manera su respiración llegando al cansancio, el cual los poros de su cuerpo se abren liberando el agua de sudor. A la vez, una presión sobre su espalda le indica profundizar. ¿Debe hacerle caso? ¿Y si se complican? ¡¿Por qué tanta tortura?

―Si-Sigue…Lud…sigue… ―balbucea extasiado aferrándose con las manos la espalda de su compañero, presionando con fuerza los ojos, abriendo la boca soltando todos los resultados de estar haciendo el amor con el ser que más quiere en el mundo. Quisiera mantenerse así, sujeto a Alemania por sobre todas las cosas, malas o buenas. Porque su deseo es estar junto al rubio pasase lo que pasase, hasta la llegada del fin de sus días. Lo quiere como un buen amigo, como compañero, y lo ama. Lo ama tanto que no se soltará de él aunque viniera un ejército de los aliados a separarlos. Nunca tuvo en su mente traicionarlo. Nunca.

―_Italiem… _―lo llama por el nombre de la nación, buscándole la mirada hasta encontrarla sin detenerse― Quédate…ah…yo…yo… ―sin acabar una interrupción en sus labios se sellan contra los de un Feliciano arqueado produciendo el beso, ya que sabe que Ludwig se le hace casi imposible manifestar lo que realmente desea y anhela con toda su alma y su corazón. No le es importante que lo diga, solo que lo muestre en con hechos estará tranquilo, creyendo en sus sentimientos. No obstante Ludwig se maldice por ser un maldito cobarde en no decir tan solo dos cortas palabras de gran importancia en sus sentimientos aclarados. No quiere hacer esto como el momento de la calentura teniendo sexo. No es así. Es necesario decirlo. Tiene la confianza adquirida. Las regaladas caricias entre los dos. Los susurros. Los gemidos. Todo que van creando en ese preciso tris.

¿Entonces por qué se detiene?

Feliciano se aleja tomándolo por el rostro, frenando. ―Yo también te amo.

Y el vuelvo que no quiere sentir el alemán nace creyendo que el corazón saldrá por su boca. No es su mejor momento, la verdad no lo es. Fija su vista en los ámbares quienes no entienden por qué no sigue entrando. Busca la forma de decirlo claro y preciso sin tartamudear y mucho menos tomarse una eternidad para que otra vez el italiano le interrumpa besándole. Respira hondo. Solo debe dejarse llevar por lo que siente, no es complicado.

Dejarse llevar, dejarse llevar, dejarse llevar…

―Te amo. ―vaya, no es tan complicado si es lo que realmente siente. No fue complicado, lo que suelta una risa tonta acompañada de la del castaño. Feliciano es su compañero, su aliado. Su amante. Su todo.

Ahora únicamente deben terminar lo que empezaron, abrazándose con la muestra de una unión irrompible, siendo uno.

De este modo, Vargas cruza las piernas por detrás de Alemania fijando con certeza la continuidad de las embestidas, ayudando en mover la pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás rozándose con las sabanas de la cama donde esta es prácticamente la cómplice de sus emanaciones de cariños, compartiendo los gemidos. Feliciano gime cuando por fin, su anterior petición de ir más hondo se cumple. Su amado alemán se encuentra tan adentro que no sabe si podrá soportar más. Las cosas, los movimientos van tomando la aceleración, removiendo todas sus hormonas más de las que ya están, delirando palabras que ni siquiera sabe por qué las dice. De seguro es el efecto de la pasión a todo ambiente, ¿Qué más puede ser? Ebrio no está. Incluso Ludwig le parece raro y gracioso proviniendo de su querido italiano. Lo toma desapercibido.

Las estrechas paredes se contraen por centímetros. El germano las percibe en su erección, entiendo el significado que el italiano no durará más, que pronto todo esto tendrá un fin. Tal vez sea el fin de este acto carnal, pero no de los próximos días. No señor. Mañana, dos días, tres días más, volverán a consumir su amor como si fuese como hoy que quedará marcado por el resto de sus existencias, así como el llegado orgasmo de ambos alientos permitiendo que el rubio deje parte de su esencia en el interior del italiano nortino. Aquello fue un aumento del éxtasis que, no se lo esperaban del todo.

Se mantienen en sus posiciones sin mover ni un músculo. Sus pechos se inflan en las condiciones de agotamiento. Una vez que Alemania recupera el aire, abandona el interior de su amante, recostándose a un lado.

Y luego…solo el silencio deambula por la habitación admirando los cuerpos cansados y dormidos. Sí, están durmiendo. No es de extrañarse. Ludwig no había dormido nada desde ayer. Feliciano…bueno él…se la pasa tomando siesta. La pareja yace bajo las sabanas y colcha abrigándose del frío que perciben, el cual el castaño busca el calor corporal del germano.

Un largo momento sin decir nada no les molesta. Un pequeño murmullo de Italia Veneziano contra el hombro alemán hace despertar al rubio viendo el cielo a través de la ventana. Sigue siendo de día. Ni ánimos poseen para salir. Sería estupendo si se quedan en cama durmiendo abrazados. A Vargas le encantaría por supuesto. Hablando de él, abre con pesadez los ojos, estirando todas sus extremidades.

―Ve~, _buongiorno._ ―saluda contento sin salir de la almohada, teniendo la cabeza de lado para observar a su compañero.

―_Guten Morgen _―corresponde curvando los labios―_._ ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Bien. Muy bien. ―sonríe amplio. Nuevamente aparece otro silencio compartiendo miradas. La de Ludwig expresa seriedad declinando las cejas. Al castaño no le agrada, le parece como si estuviera triste o algo así, lo que abre la boca para preguntar dejando solo liberar la primera vocal ya que el alemán le atrapa en un manejo lento de labios, concluyendo enseguida.

― ¿Enserio vas estar conmigo hasta el final? ―no es que dudase de las palabras de Italia. Quiere asegurarse sin tener equivocaciones para después lamentarse. Necesita que piense bien la situación sin tomarlo a la ligera.

―Sí. ―sabe a lo que se afrenta, y no se lamenta de nada. Cumplirá en quedarse al lado de Ludwig ante todo.

―Y si te pido algo ¿lo aceptarías? ―pregunta otra vez. Feliciano sabe que no es una propuesta de matrimonio y mucho menos de huir juntos, porque es imposible teniendo al mando a sus superiores. Sabiendo este tipo de cosas…

―Sí. ―acierta.

Por el momento es alivio en Alemania, acercando en susurrar el tal pedido en el oído del país italiano, tomándolo por sorpresa y desconcierto. Al terminar, se aleja esperando cuál será la respuesta. Si será la misma positiva o…negativa. Si realmente quiere permanecer a su lado.

―Acepto.

* * *

_Septiembre de 1943._

_Italia del Norte queda totalmente bajo el control de Alemania,_

_permaneciendo a su lado hasta 1945 con un régimen fascista._

_Mientras tanto, Italia del Sur sigue siendo un dominio de los aliados _

_denominándose así mismo Reino del Sur._

* * *

**N/A:** Aff. Perdón la demora de la continuación. Muy bien, sobre el lemon, intenté por todos los medios no hacerlo vulgar ni tan sexoso, quise darle los sentimientos a las descripciones. Sé que no quedó taaa~n maravilloso pero creo que es pasable por la veces que lo escribí(xD). Me costó narrar prácticamente las emociones, más que las otras cosas. Y…bueno…solo que Italia del Norte se mantuvo siempre al lado de Alemania hasta el final de la guerra siendo más o menos un tanto obligado. Pero ellos se aman *llora de la emoción(?)*

Espero que les haya gustado como quedó el lemon, y si no…em no sé. Soy feliz igual =D

Ahora les dejo los datos que faltan ^^

.

* * *

•**Reino del Sur **_(Regno del Sud)_**:** Periodo comprendido entre septiembre de 1943 al junio de 1944, cuando el rey Víctor Manuel III y Pietro Badoglio se instalaron en Brindisi, territorio ocupado por las tropas aliadas. Este periodo, que concluye con la proclamación de la República Italiana.

•Una vez liberado, Mussolini fue llevado a Alemania y allí se entrevistó con Hitler. Tras su destitución, arresto, y liberación, en poco menos de dos meses, Mussolini lucía cansado de las responsabilidades de la guerra y poco dispuesto a retomar el poder pero Hitler le instó a volver a Italia y formar allí un nuevo Estado fascista bajo protección de la Wehrmacht, amenazando al Duce con instalar la administración militar alemana en Italia y sujetarla a las mismas penalidades de un país ocupado en caso de no aceptar. Ante tal presión, Mussolini volvió a Italia y se instaló en Milán desde donde el 23 de setiembre anunció la creación del **Partido Fascista Republicano** y, tres días después, la reanudación de la guerra al lado de Alemania y Japón. De inmediato el Duce anunció la formación de un nuevo gabinete republicano, aunque sus ministros días antes habían sido elegidos y designados por el propio Hitler. Prácticamente Italia (del norte) se había convertido un gobierno títere de Alemania, bajo el nombre de **República Social Italiana** hasta mayo de 1945.

* * *

Por lo menos Ita-chan comió pasta, ¿alivio, no? ;D

Gracias por leer y dejar review's.

¡Saludos!

¡Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**=3**


End file.
